Miles Teller
Miles Teller portrayed Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic in Fantastic Four. Significant roles *Jason in Rabbit Hole (2010) *Willard Hewitt in Footloose (2011) *Miles in Project X (2012) *Miller in 21 & Over (2013) *Sutter Keeley in The Spectacular Now (2013) *Will Davis in Get a Job (2013) *Alec in Two Night Stand (2014) *Andrew Neiman in Whiplash (2014) *Daniel in That Awkward Moment (2014) *Peter in Divergent (2014) Quotes *"Well, for me I didn't grow up really as a comic book kid necessarily. Fantastic Four is my dad's favorite superhero comic. And so for me I guess what attracted me originally was Josh Trank," "I think Josh Trank is a very creative, inventive guy. You look at Chronicle, you look at what he did for that budget and just how he told the story was really well done. I want to chase directors at this point, and then the cast kind of came together -- Michael B. (Jordan), Kate Mara, and Jamie Bell -- I was very excited." *"I was joking around about a year ago, 'I guess I'll be playing a supehero soon' because that's just the world that we're in, but I think a lot of times it just looks like Hollywood actors in Halloween costumes, you know? And I think what we're going to do with Fantastic Four is going to be very grounded and it made sense to me." *"When I read the script, I didn't feel like I was reading this larger-than-life, incredible supehero tale," he explained. "These are all very human people that end up having to become I guess what is known as the Fantastic Four. So for me it was just a really good story and gives me an opportunity to play something different from my own skin. It's a proper character and that's my favorite stuff to do. *"Yeah, I went in for a test as they call it, and I read with Mike and Kate and Trank was there. We just kind of put it down in front of the studio and the studio gave it a thumbs up. I showed 'em my abilities to stretch and shape shift, they were very impressed by that." *"Mike had the Human Torch locked up for a while. He didn't say anything about it, because the movie wasn't a hundred percent a go and all that stuff. That was really the only part. I could have played The Thing but, then I'm covered in rocks. I don't want to cover up my face, you know?" *"Mike's great. We're going to be down in Baton Rouge, for like five months. I think we're going to have a good time." *"I'm really excited about “Fantastic Four.” I'm liking the idea of this character who's been established since my dad was a kid and getting to put my stamp on it." *"It'll be different in every way Story's two films. All those actors were a lot older, their characters were in different places. The tone of this film is completely different: We don't have Michael Chiklis in a big Styrofoam thing, and I think that a more grounded approach is what people are into — ''X-Men: First Class is doing that. You're dealing with these characters but you're making them real people in how they exist day-to-day. People wanted it to be taken more seriously than the kind of Dick Tracy, kitschy, overly comic-book world." *"''At the end of the day, it depends on the product. ''Guardians of the Galaxy was a really fresh take on it, I think people responded to that. In terms of where we are in the schedule, we're playing the same weekend they were playing. But it's a big summer: You've got Avengers, and my buddy is in Terminator, and you got Jurassic World. There's a ton of movies out there, so if people have an appetite for it, they'll see a couple, and if not, maybe they'll just see one." *"''When I was filming That Awkward Moment with Michael B. Jordan, he knew he was playing the Human Torch at that point. He and Josh Trank really bonded on Chronicle, and they came up with the casting idea. I think it's great. It is a big thing. You're changing the race of a character. It's like, 'Why couldn't the Human Torch be black?' All these characters were spawned in this time that everything - the races, social awareness - was so one-sided and very tunnel vision." *"I ended up meeting Josh a year before and the script was going through some stuff... Then I tested for the role of Reed Richards; I think I'm the only person that did. But absolutely, it took a lot of convincing. For me with Reed Richards, I know Josh really had to pull for me. Josh did for all of the characters. For Jamie, he really vouched for him. For Mike, he was like, 'This is my guy' from the bat. He was very specific on who he wanted to play these characters. I was his guy for it." *"What we're trying to do with this movie is to really show the main characters as people. Obviously, everyone knows them as the stretchy guy and this and that, and they throw the suits on. But hopefully we can show the people behind that." *"I think people are really going to dig what he did with it. He's a good actor!" *"You can't please all people sometimes. When you shoot a movie, especially when it's with this movie and Josh Trank - he has a very specific tone whether it is Chronicle or FF, but as an actor you don't really know what kind of movie it is until you see them cut it together. Now's the first time we saw any footage, and I was excited, and I know for the most part it seems like that the consensus is good. I don't think it's done until you're at the premiere." *"It was good talking with our advisors on set, whether it's the quantum physics stuff or biomechanics. I always want to know enough about the stuff before I say it. But I'm on layman's terms with the science. I'm a layman's Reed Richards!" *"If he's this gummy guy slinging around, it looks ridiculous. What does that feel like for a young guy, to have no control over his body?" *"We're taking a lot from the ''Ultimate Fantastic Four, but I think we're humanizing these characters in a way that's never been done." *"He is so good at creating those worlds. He's invaluable to Fox. He's really smart and seems to have a good handle on these worlds and what he was able to do with X-Men and being able to re-energize that with the younger cast." *"''I mean, the more superhero stuff you get to do, the cooler it is. We'll see what happens, but yes, absolutely, as the thing evolves they should start to materialize to the Fantastic Four people more readily associate with." *"People think that when you make something like a ''Fantastic Four that doesn't do well, people think 'Oh you phoned it in' and it couldn't be more untrue. You work harder on the bad films, or the films that turn out maybe not the way you intended, because something's not working. And I thought it was kind of unjustly critiqued that way; there are even bigger bombs if you're looking at how much money went into the production and what they reaped back. But I think it's unfortunate a movie like that becomes a scarlet letter on a resume when so many talented people worked really hard and maybe a handful of people took it in a negative direction. But so many people worked really hard on that that are so talented." *"''Yeah, for sure. I loved the cast, I loved the characters. I think it's such an interesting dynamic. I love how much they really need to rely on each other. This Avengers thing, they've kind of created their own Fantastic Four in a way, Marvel's first family. Their powers can't just exist on their own, you need Thor to do this, the Hulk to do his thing. So yeah, absolutely, I would do another one." *"Obviously you learn more as you go on; for me I've really enjoyed the fact that I've been able to work in pretty much every genre. There's a lot of different factors you're going to take into account. I think script is super important, and director. The director is going to be the most powerful person in terms of what that final product is." *"I can honestly say I've never just done something for money; I'd be really embarrassed for something like that to come out, that I had no attachment to the character, no attachment to the script. It takes a while before you're only working with the best directors, nobody's career is flawless." Category:Fantastic Four (2015) cast